


Wishes From A Child's Heart

by Lia404



Series: #8fanfics [7]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Millenium Ring, Wishes, child ryou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia404/pseuds/Lia404
Summary: He could have had anything, but he asked for the simplest one.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou & Yami Bakura
Series: #8fanfics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712578
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Wishes From A Child's Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schadenfreudah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schadenfreudah/gifts).



> Done for my #8fanfics challenge on Twitter. Millie asked for Tendershipping and I... tried to deliver?  
> Despite having been into the fandom off and on again for about 15 years, I've never really written for it, so it was a good excuse to try and dip a toe into the "creating content" part of the fandom!

He could have had all the riches. The Thief was talented, he knew all the tricks, and he could have gathered whatever that weird boy could have asked for.  
He could have asked for any treasure.  
He could have had any precious thing he was hoping for.

The Thief had been waiting for so long for someone to find him, locked in that pendant, and to finally release his powers.  
He hadn’t expected the someone he’d been waiting for to be a small, white-haired child, with a lost look in his eyes, and tiny shoulders that had seemed to carry all the loneliness in the world.

The Thief had been rehearsing the speech of his long-awaited release in the mortal world. He had perfected it for centuries, word by word, the best way to appeal to the poor soul that would find him.

“Anything you want, I can give it to you. Just release me, and it’ll be yours.”

The Thief had thought he’d been ready to carry out any wish. His sleight of hand would have been enough for any unreasonable demand he’d have met.  
And yet…

“I want someone to care about me”, the kid had said, and he’d stroked the pendant once, and his eyes had filled with wonder and awe when it had started to glow faintly.

And the Thief had just looked down, baffled, as he’d felt his soul get pulled, slowly tying to the boy’s. 

Ryou could have asked all the riches. The Thief would have given them. Instead, he’d discovered that all these centuries brooding about his revenge had made him overlook the most precious treasure of all.   


Companionship.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the suggestion, Millie! It was really a pleasure to write. I love Ryou Bakura so much <3


End file.
